


Legend [Marauder’s Era]

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauder’s Era - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders era, Moony - Freeform, Multi, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizarding World, Wormtail - Freeform, first wizarding war, marauders map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The myths and legends surrounding vampires is one that fascinates, but also terrifies, many. With so much blood being spilled both leading up to and during the First Wizarding War, what would the effect be on a bloodthirsty vampire?
Kudos: 1





	1. the myths and legends

[ 1971 ]

ACCORDING TO WELL KNOWN LEGEND, a vampire is an undead creature that exists by feeding on the vital essence of the living. Aka, in normal comprehensible terms, they maintain their lives by ramming their extremely sharp pointy canines into their victim's main veins in their necks and sucking out most of - if not all - of their blood. 

As some of these legends date as far back as the late seventeenth century, the array of different stories that have stemmed from fables - some that are completely fiction and made up nonsense designed to scare kids, and alternatively some that are actually covering up the truth for their protection – have skewed people's understanding of what exactly being a vampire entails. 

In most of these bedtime stories, vampires are shown to have some very useful enhancements such as super speed, to be able to turn into a bat at will, and that they turn into to a huge pile of ash when killed. That last one not being that useful (except maybe to the people that can easily sweep the ashes up with a little brush and a dust pan, rather than having to carry a whole body) but all of them are one hundred percent true none the less. 

Also, the lack of shadows and reflections in objects. True. Possessing the 'gift' of living an eternal life. Correct. Having pale ass almost translucent skin. Check.

However, the sparkling in the sun bullshit that you've possibly heard rumours about from some of your bedtime stories - not true. If you ever see a 'vampire' doing this, run, run for your life and don't look back. 

Honestly, it is a great loophole to the whole 'vampires can't step into sunlight or they die, so they're only allowed to venture out at night' motif, but unfortunately, it's not true. Not true at all.

Step out into the sunlight and poof, goodbye. It was nice knowing you.

With all of these enhancements, it makes vampire kind extremely powerful, and when people think about the extent of power vampires can have, they get scared, and that's completely understandable. They should be feared. This fear was the motivation millions of people had whilst hunting down the creature and brutally murdering anyone that they thought could have any kind of link to the lineage.

For years everyone was lead to believe that there were no survivors. How wrong they were. 

The scariest thing about vampires : you wouldn't be able to tell if one was standing right next to you, unless you were standing next to a pile of ash in direct sunlight of course.

ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE could comfortably say that he is no fool. He knows that the Wizarding World is rapidly heading towards a war that will define the future for generations upon generations to come.

Even whilst lacking the skill set and natural gifts required of a seer, the wise man can foresee the mass devastation that will arise if those on the opposing side are crowned the winners. 

The amount of unnecessary magical and muggle blood that could be spilt would leave the pavements of many places stained red for years. The loss of talented witches and wizards would blow catastrophic holes in the sustainability of the lives of their kind that are victorious, and would cause many of those that do survive to go mad from survivor's guilt and from grievance of their loved ones.

He needs everyone that is willing to fight for what's right to band together and stop He Who Must Not Be Named before too many innocent people are terminated, no matter their magical ability. The saying is that safety comes in numbers after all.

The impending war would be one of the hardest times for everyone to live through. Whether you're fighting or hiding. Whether you're young or old. Whether you're strong or weak.

All because one little boy was birthed numb to love, and instead harboured only hatred deep inside of him, as a torturous curse placed upon him by his mother's selfish actions.

That one selfish act of needing another's love means that the little boy will stop at nothing to erase anyone who he deems as unworthy or impure. And he will do it through any means necessary.

The war in question was going to permanently end generations of great witches and wizards. The people killed would either die fighting or be murdered in cold blood. Either way, it won't be pleasant.

And, it has already begun.

This is why, up in Scotland, the wizard is pacing up and down, wondering how to work silently but effectively to take down the Wizarding World's biggest threat they've ever faced.

After months of research upon research, the bearded man had run out of books to scrutinise in his private office. Searching for the information he needs is best done privately, but of course exceptions must sometimes be made. He makes his way to the library, and does a second check along the isles of books to make sure that he hadn't missed anything of use out.

After checking the towering shelves for quite some time, Albus Dumbledore comes across a book right at the back of the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that is full of magical creatures and fantastic beasts. The book itself was barely hanging on. Between the binding coming loose, and the front cover nearly falling off, it's clear to see why the book was resting in the position it was.

Flicking through the pages, he comes across an array of creatures that - of course - had already crossed his mind. That is until he turned over to the final page of the book.

His hands stop dead on the page.

Staring back at him was an illustration of a creature many believed to have died out years ago. Sought out and hunted into extension because of a need that they cannot control. But Dumbledore knew better. With many associates scattered around, he knew that there was at least one small clan lurking in the shadows of London.

What other creature leaves only two teeth marks in their victim's necks but doesn't bother with any other part of the body.

Inviting them to join forces is a huge risk. If they cannot control their bloodlust for long enough to win the war, many innocent lives would be lost to feeding the creature's needs.

But they are too powerful to ignore. Especially if said creature also somehow possessed magical qualities.

The decision whether or not to involve them in the war is not one that should be taken lightly. Convincing them to fight for the people that hunted their kind many years ago would be the extremely difficult first step. Then you've got to sort out the protection from the people that would seek to kill them if they found out what creature they really were, and just how dangerous they could be.

Albus closes the book and exists the library. Instead of heading back to his study, he decides to make a quick stop to chat to Professor Minerva McGonagall.

The animagus, having never missed a trick of Dumbledore's after knowing the man for years, immediately knows why he has abruptly decided he wants to talk to her.

"What have you found this time Albus?"

"Something that could aid us significantly if utilised properly Minerva."

"And what would that be?" The woman questioned.

Dumbledore opens the book to the final page and turns it towards her. McGonagall's eyebrows furrow, and creases appear on her forehead, as she processes what creature he is showing her.

"Vampires?"

"Yes Minerva. Vampires." the man replied with a toothy grin.


	2. the letter

TO ANY NOSEY ONLOOKERS, the Trocare family look like any other exceptionally ordinary loving family, well maybe a little bit paler than most, but people just put that down to the fact that the trio barely ever go outdoors. 

However, upon closer inspection, the Trocare family are anything but ordinary.

The Trocare's are all extremely strong people. The family of three losing so much that they held dear caused them to create one of the strongest bonds with one another. 

Orpheus Trocare is a stern man who's often seen sporting a fully black suit, which he likes to add a cape to on what he sees as 'special occasions'. His wife Daclana Trocare presents herself similarly to her husband except she usually likes to wear a black floor length dress rather than a cape. 

Hidden beneath the pair's strong exteriors are an excruciating amount of torment. Having lived through the attempted eradication of all vampire kind, the two have seen far too much for it to not have had some kind of effect on them both. From being forced to watch their parents get brutally murdered right in from of them to still hearing the screams of their village's children who were being roasted to death courtesy of the dreaded sunlight. 

After the pair fleeing their home in order to avoid termination, they travelled around for a bit, before eventually settling down in their now family home in London, England. When the two first found out they were to have a child, they weren't sure how their blood would effect her, simply because there's been no one like her before. 

Their daughter Estrella Trocare is quite a fascinating being. At least that's what those who meet her like to describe her as most of the time. When the only word people call you is fascinating, it's hard to tell whether they are complimenting you and are genuinely curious, or whether they are offending you. Either way, it was the word that most people would describe her as. 

And fascinating she most definitely is. As well as being extremely talented and beautiful, the young girl has a mixture of something running through her veins that is very, very desirable to many.

When finding out that both the vampire genes and the magic genes had been passed down onto their little baby girl, the family of three had no choice but to go into hiding and act like an exceptionally ordinary family when she was born. If anyone found out, it would put all of their lives in danger. 

The trio are one tightly knit unit. Being the only people that they can fully trust. 

AFTER being shunned to the shadows and forced into hiding for years, it came as quite the shock when there was a sudden knock on their front door one day. 

The Trocare family, who at that point were all just lounging around in the living room, all looked at one another before collectively deciding to ignore it and going back to whatever they were doing before the intrusion, with none of them having any interest whatsoever in actually answering the door. 

Estrella was teaching her mother how to play Uno properly. Daclana not really understanding what was going on, but pretending to so that she wouldn't have to sit through Estrella explaining it all again, which she'd already done at least seven times. 

Orpheus was sat in an extremely comfortable looking chair, one hand holding a glass full of something red, and his other flicking through the pages of a book that rested in his lap. 

However, there was a second pattern of knocks, this time being more urgent and increasing in volume. Daclana raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at her husband, a silent signal telling him to go and open it so the intruder will go away and stop bothering them sooner rather than later. 

Orpheus, never wanting to be on the wrong side of his wife, put down the items in his hands and moved obediently towards the knocking sound. The two women left in the room could hear him scuffling around a bit before closing the door. The eldest member of the Trocare family strolled leisurely back into the room, now holding what looked like a letter in his large pale hands.

He walked over to where they were both sat at the table. "It's for you." Estrella took the object from her father's outstretched hand and firstly examined the front of the envelope. 

Miss Estrella Trocare  
18 Huntington Lane  
The Midlands  
England

Turning the envelope over, she then studied the crimson wax seal attached to the back. It seemed to have a crest of some sorts on it, containing four different animals. Opening it up, she took out a letter which read :

Dear Ms Estrella Trocare,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonngal  
[Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry]

After reading it once over herself, Estrella hands the letter over to her parents who study the piece of parchment before placing it down and sighing. 

Both of her parents expected this. They did however want their daughter to attend Durmstrang, the school in Bulgaria that Daclana herself had attended when she was learning magic for the first time as a young witch. But after living in England for so long they knew that Hogwarts was the safest choice for their daughter, with it being close enough that they could travel there to step in for anything, if necessary. 

"I knew they'd find out about her one way or another." Orpheus said exasperated, "I don't doubt that they've always known about her."

"Well, what do we do about it?" Daclana answered her husband. 

Orpheus sighed before replying. "We finally let her go."

"Excuse me, we what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN :
> 
> Hello! Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short in comparison to how long the others will be, but they should get longer when the story picks up a bit. These are still setting the overall scene. 
> 
> There's still no real upload schedule for this book as of yet. Just expect an upload in the next few days. Once I figure out an actual schedule, I'll let you know. 
> 
> Hope you're all well and staying safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> That's the first chapter of Legend done. Honestly I'm so happy that this book is finally getting written rather than just being stuck collecting dust in my drafts, because vampire stories have always intrigued me, and expanding that thought to the Wizarding World was too much of a good opportunity to waste in my eyes. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope you're well and staying safe. 
> 
> Love,  
> whoeverwrotethis.


End file.
